grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghouly Amber
'''Ghouly Amber '''is a Ghouly and an enemy encountered in Grabbed By the Ghoulies. She is Amber transformed into a Ghouly by Dr. Krackpot, and then transformed into a boss Cooper must fight later. Incarnations Chapter 1: The Rescue After Amber is rescued from Ye Olde Archives by Cooper and the butler Crivens, Amber and Cooper are suddenly ambushed by Dr. Krackpot. The mad scientist then zaps Amber with a ray gun and transformers her into a Ghouly. Cooper initially is startled by the hideous state of his girlfriend, and Crivens suggests that Cooper visit the cook for an antidote. In this form, she becomes infatuated with Cooper and mindlessly pursues him throughout the room. Skeletons will enter and potentially attack Amber, though neither can harm the other and Cooper can leave the room at any time. Once Cooper leaves, it is unknown what Amber does to pass the time while Cooper is retrieving her antidote. Chapter 2: The Restoration When Cooper returns to Ye Olde Archives, he finds Ghouly Amber laying against the wall seemingly bored. He splashes the potion on her, unaware it contains the incorrect ingredient, and Amber begins to undergo another disturbing transformation. She becomes a monstrous Ghouly with super strength, a humongous size and a sadistic bloodlust. After a battle, Ghouly Amber defeats Cooper and prepares to eat him, only for Ma Soupswill to arrive in time and splash Amber with the correct potion. Amber then transforms back into her normal self and both her and Cooper plan their escape from the mansion. Personality Ghouly Amber lacks many qualities of her human counterpart, even down to a lack of speech. She is initially horrified by her transformation, before devolving into an obsessive infatuation with Cooper. She follows Cooper and kisses at him, though she does nothing when she is close to him. She is generally lazy and unenthusiastic, as she seems to await the next time she will see Cooper when he is absent. As her enhanced boss form, she has developed a vicious bloodlust and finds delight at the prospect of killing and eating Cooper. She will huskily laugh and cheer for herself whenever she manages to harm him. Appearance Ghouly Amber retains her pink hair and clothes from her human form, but her bodily features are unregonisably altered. Her skin is now a sickly green hue with various dark green spots, her face is covered in warts and she has yellow buck teeth. Her figure is vastly overweight compared to her slender human figure, her massive belly protruding from under her shirt. Her boss form greatly exaggerates her Ghouly features and adds others. She has now become an obese yet extremely powerful monster with a vastly larger belly, chest and limbs. Her face now sports a large nose, messy hair and a row of sharp teeth in an enormous smile. Her clothes are stretched and torn by her bloated form and her shoes had been split open by the sheer size of her feet. Her fingers and toes have claws and she has a spiked green tail. Trivia *Amber's Boss Form is one of only three enemies that qualify as Boss Battles, the other's being Mr. Ribs and Baron von Ghoul. **All three enemies appear only once in a room in the entire game and all three have a theme song that plays only during their battle. *All three versions of Amber appear on a meter of options on Dr. Krackpot's ray gun. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 1 Ghoulies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Ghoulies Category:Invulnerable Ghoulies Category:Female Ghoulies